


Video: The Great Fall - A Johnlock Vid

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Series: Felar's JohnLocked Fanvids [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock falls and falls hard, sometimes saving a life means breaking a heart.<br/>A man without a heart, is a man who gave his heart away... without getting one in return.</p><p>Falling is just like flying, only there is a slightly more permanent destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: The Great Fall - A Johnlock Vid

[Link to Youtube](http://youtu.be/3tXTnvSQ3W8)  
[Link to Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/86788366)


End file.
